


Look What You Made Me Do

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Ron and Hermione have agreed to test the new Adult range from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  When he hands her a pair of knickers that morning, she unknowingly lets herself in for a morning of fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Fremione drabble for the Weasley Hump Day Drabbles, but it kind of upset me as a Romione purist that it was my highest performing fic. I thought I could rewrite it so that it catered more to my taste and the ending result is something dirtier and hotter, I hope. I rarely write fics this porn-like, although I do like to dabble in smut as I feel awkward, so leave me kind reviews (and hopefully this can get as many kudos as it's other version does!)

The first time Hermione Granger experienced the sensation she had been in an extremely important meeting with the Minister of Magic. The shock of pleasure disappeared just as quickly as it had started and luckily, it didn't seem Kingsley noticed. A tight clench of her quill helped her to keep her outward appearance completely neutral, despite the knot of tension clenching in her lower stomach.

The second time; she was at lunch with Harry and Ron. The pleasure was longer this time, making her heart beat fast and causing heat to pool between her legs. She let out a short gasp before she'd even realised what was happening and lifted her head to check Ron's reaction. If he knew anything, he was acting nonchalant about it. The act of him lifting his sandwich with one hand to his mouth as he discussed his new mission with Harry almost drove her crazy and she found herself quickly excusing herself before either boy had a chance to question her.

She hurried to the cafeteria loos, barely getting the door locked behind her before the next wave rode through her body, making her toes curl in her heels. She bit down hard on her arm to prevent a loud moan from escaping her lips as she pressed her thighs tightly together, desperate for some sort of friction to ease the ache. Her fingers itched to slide beneath her wool skirt, to seek out that tiny bundle of nerves that would alleviate her frustration but she resisted; there was absolutely no way her career would survive being caught fingering herself in a Ministry bathroom.

The continuous pulse of pleasure continued to grow, driving Hermione almost to the edge. Her muscles tightened and she braced herself against the toilet wall but the feeling of relief she was now desperate for never appeared.

It was those fucking knickers; she just knew it. Ever since Ron came back from the pub a month or so ago, the tips of his ears pink and the look on his face almost bashful, she knew she'd regret the day she agreed to help out. George was creating an adult line of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and at first, she'd had been adamant it wasn't for her, but seeing the excitement on Ron's face (and how hard his cock had grown as he'd discussed toys and lubricant) she eventually gave in.

The physical side of their relationship was based solidly on consent and slowly, they had coaxed each other out of their shells. It wasn't long before they had started discussing and exploring their deeper fantasies and Hermione had been pleasantly surprised on more than one occasion since. The products Ron brought home only pushed them even closer together.

Whilst getting changed that morning, her had handed her the seemingly innocent pair of knickers. She had been rushing and hadn't paid enough attention to the wicked smile on his face as she hurried to get dressed.

"I will kill him!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as the waves of pleasure started to subside.

"That's the spirit, my love…" A nosey mirror in the bathroom exclaimed in response as Hermione tried her best to readjust her appearance. Her nipples were already straining against her white blouse and her hair, which was usually pulled into a tight bun, was surging with electricity, and doing its best to break free. Her face was flushed with pleasure.

She cast a quick cleaning charm, just in case, but as soon as she performed the charm, another jolt of electricity coursed through her body. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she knew there was only one way to get what she needed.

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she left the bathroom with her head held high, trying her best to ignore the now almost continual assault against her clit. Her journey across the atrium felt like a marathon; her pleasure waning and waxing as she moved. Each jolt pushed her closer to the edge without rewarding her with that seemingly elusive orgasm. By the time she escaped from the elevator and was locked safely in her office, her legs were almost like jelly.

Hermione said a small thanks for circumstance as she clutched hold of her desk, her knuckles turning white with effort as her knees threatened to buckle. Her secretary Felicity was out for the rest of the day and her diary had been cleared so that she could focus on her report on Goblin Worker Rights. She quickly sat down before she found herself on the floor and crossed her legs tightly, her hands shaking as she found an internal memo and scrawled a quick note.

Soon there was a short rap on the door. Hermione listened, counting down the seconds until she got to seven and there was another short rap. She pushed herself up from her seat quickly and pulled open the wooden door.

"Ron Weasley, you are in a fuck load of trouble…"

She was grateful that it was her boyfriend on the other side of the door and not some poor Ministry worker as she reached for the edge of his Auror robes, pulling him into her office before anyone else could see.

His cheeks were red and Hermione could see a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had obviously run to her as soon as he got her note. His wand was in his hand and as soon as she laid eyes on it he twisted it, muttering a quiet charm and grinning as Hermione immediately let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" He stepped further into the room and she could see he was trying his best to look concerned, another step in the games he liked to play with her. "You left lunch so quickly. You're not sick are you?!"

"I just…" Hermione stepped away from the door until the back of her legs hit her desk, her hands still on his robes and pulling him with her. She was breathless now, words replaced with an almost animalistic growl from the back of her throat. Her hands slid to his belt buckle, nimble fingers making quick work out of it. "I just need to come so badly…"

She sought out his lips, but Ron wouldn't allow it; instead moving his mouth to her neck. He started to kiss against her skin, painfully slowly at first. He edged his way from the collar of her blouse to her ear, his breath hot on her skin. He nipped carefully at her lower lobe.

"I need to hear you beg for it…"

"Please…" She whimpered as she freed his cock, starting to stroke it softly. "Please Ron, make me come!"

In one swift movement, Ron lifted her onto the desk. Usually, she would make a joke about how smooth he was acting, but she was too far gone for that. Every inch of her skin burned for him. She was desperate to be kissed, to be fucked but instead he continued to tease her; pushing a finger past the material of those damned knickers to slide along her lips.

"Bloody hell you're wet…."

Hermione whimpered in response. She loved it when he spoke like this to her, so dirty and far from her usual prim and proper expectations. He loved to swear, loved to tease her with the words she usually chastised him from. He loved it even more when she swore in return.

Expertly, he pulled her tights and panties down in one pull and threw them aside with her heels before dropping his head between her legs and running a tongue along her.

"Fuck, Ron!" She wanted to lock her legs around his shoulders, to hold his head there until she got what she needed from him but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She needed more from him and there would be plenty of time for that later. She laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss, not allowing him to tease her any further. She could taste herself on him and it only served to drive her crazier.

"Now!" She moaned into the kiss as he fussed with his boxers and trousers, letting them pool around his ankles as he stepped closer to her.

"Bossy witch!" He smirked as he took his wand once more and the moment seemed to pause as Hermione watched him commit all the charms her now knew by heart, locking the door, silencing the room, and making sure their contraception was sorted.

Finally, she was given what she wanted; her back arching towards him as he thrust into her hard, his cock rubbing against the delicate spot inside her. She lifted her hips to his and immediately he pressed his thumb against her clit as they rocked together.

"You gonna come for me then? I bet you've been desperate for it all day. Sat in your meetings, imaging my cock deep inside you." Ron gripped her hips tightly and changed the angle of his thrusts. She swore loudly then dropped her head to his shoulder, reeling at the sensations threatening to drive her crazy.

"Yes… fuck… I'm coming, Ron!" The tension from his teasing that had been building all day finally snapped and Hermione let out a loud groan. He didn't stop his thrusts; keeping up the pace as her second orgasm came chasing after the first - harder and louder than the last one. The feel of her inner walls clenching at his cock and the sounds of her cries as she trembled underneath him forced Ron to his own climax.

Eventually, he started to slow down his movements; his hands sliding up her back, easily moving against her sweat-soaked shirt and into her damp curls as he pressed his lips gently to hers. They wound down together, caressing, and whispering words of love. It didn't matter how passionate or hard their sex got, or how they teased each other they always ensured they ended it with care and comfort.

She sunk back against her desk as she fought to catch her breath; looking up to admire Ron through long eyelashes. When she finally spoke, her voice was still husky and low.

"I guess you better tell George the knickers were a success…" She smirked as the tips of his ears turned pink. "You owe me, Ron Weasley…"

He laughed and picked up his wand one last time, removing the spell on the knickers and cleaning the two of them up. Once his trousers were fastened and his robes straightened out, he leaned over her, pressing a hard but loving kiss against her lips.

"You're welcome, my love."

With one last kiss and a smirk, she was left alone, although she knew focussing on the report for the rest of the afternoon would be extremely hard, even without her magic knickers.


End file.
